Artie-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Artie Relationship was the romantic relationship between Tina and Artie, until she broke up with him in Audition. It is known by fans as Tartie (T'ina/'Artie) and Artina (Art'ie/T'ina). To show more support, join THE TARTIE TEAM!!! Overview Tina and Artie were friends long far before joining Glee. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Artie sign up, due to his being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his wheelchair. Artie and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to one another, with Tina having immense respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Artie meanwhile feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter. After a date together in Wheels Tina admits that her stutter is fake, which disappointed and angers Artie, who breaks off the relationship. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends (although not as close as before as Tina is not seen push Artie in his chair), as there has been no obvious ill-will between the pair. Later, Artie becomes a bit sexist and doesn't treat her well, which leads to her "going over the edge", but Artie later apologizes and the two make up. Later, in Dream On, Tina asks Artie to be her dance partner after he reveals that dancing is his dream. Tina tries to help Artie walk and the two research the topic, but find much to their dismay that technology like that wont be available for a very long time. In the end a dissappointed Artie pulls out of the performance and tells her to find a new partner - she asks Mike Chang. After the glee club loses Regionals Artie reveals that Tina was his first kiss. On the summer holidays Artie is a terrible boyfriend and neglects Tina, so she dumps him for Mike Chang which lowers Artie's self esteem and inspires him to try and join the football team (Mike is a member of the football team). Artie is very jealous of Mike and Tina's relationship. In Britney/Brittany, Artie has a Britney Spears fantasy in which Tina is regretful about their breakup. By the end of the episode Artie is on the football team. In Duets, Tina asks Artie to be her duet partner but he has started to see Brittany. Episodes For Tina can often be seen pushing Artie's wheelchair around most of the time, even appearing together before the Glee Club even began. Pilot Tina and Artie sign up together, due to him being unable to reach the sign-up sheet. During the song Don't Stop Believin', Tina spins Artie around in his wheelchair so he is able to join in with them. Wheels At the beginning of the episode Tina is seen staring at Artie tying his shoelaces. Also, at some point in the song Dancing with Myself Artie leans over and stares at Tina. When the Glee Club is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows and at last the two go on a date, which accumulates with a kiss- albeit it ending in a confession by Tina that puts their new found relationship on hold due to hurt feelings. The Power of Madonna After realizing his mistreatment of Tina as a girl, Artie apologizes to her and asks her out to which she accepts with a kiss. 'Preggers' After Mr. Schuester gives Tina the solo ''Tonight'', Artie looks over and gives Tina a proud smile. 'Acafellas' After Dakota Stanley kicks Artie out of Glee Club,Tina immediatly quits with him even though Dakota had not insulted her. Dream On Tina tries to help Artie achieve his dream of becoming a dancer by including him in her tap dancing work. Tina holds up Artie when he is walking on the crutches and apologizes when he stumbles. They later kiss by the bus and Tina presents Artie with research that may help him with his condition. After Artie realizes he will probably never walk again, he tells Tina he doesn't want to embarrass her and she picks Mike Chang as Artie's replacement. Artie looks on sadly as Tina and Mike dance together Journey They're often seen holding hands, like in Somewhere Over The Rainbow, and before To Sir, With Love Artie and Tina look at each other. Duets Tina asks Artie to be her duet partner. Furt When Tina found out that Brittany and Artie are oficially dating, she is upset by this. Special Education When Brittany and Mike are asked to dance with eachother, Tina and Artie both think they are seeing eachother and cheating on them. Finally, Tina and Mike and Artie and Brittany continue with their respective relations. A Very Glee Christmas When the glee club finds out Artie is walking, Tina starts crying- showing that deep down inside she still have a feelings for Artie. Episodes Against Wheels Artie is very upset that Tina lied about her stutter. The Power of Madonna Artie finally forgives Tina for her previous confession of her fake stutter but quickly follows this with a rude comment to which Tina gets extremely angry about and confronts him in the hallway. For much of the episode, he is misogynistic towards her. Audition Tina ends her relationship with Artie and starts a new one with Mike Chang. At the end of the chapter, Tina and Mike dance alone in the music room. Britney/Brittany Tina and Mike share a kiss to see that both have white teeth. While Rachel played "The Only Exception" they are later seen cuddling while Rachel sings The Only Exception. Duets Tina and Mike sing together, while Artie is trying to hook up with Brittany. Never Been Kissed Tina begins to passionately kiss Mike in private. For its part, Artie wants to win back Brittany. Furt Artie and Brittany are officially dating, while Tina is still with Mike. Also, Tina and Brittany give massages to their respective boyfriends for the beating they received from Karofsky. Special Education Brittany and Artie share their first real kiss, while Tina and Mike continue well with their relationship and share an "Asian Kiss". Silly Love Songs This chapter is seen as Mike and Artie have become good friends, and also decided to dedicate a song to their girlfriends. Tina on the other hand, dedicates a song to Mike where confessed by his love through tears. Comeback Artie and Mike, after Valentine's Day, are courting their girlfriends. Blame It On The Alcohol During the party, Rachel, Brittany and Artie kiss, like Mike and Tina. At the end of singing "Blame It (On The Alcohol)", Tina gets jealous because drunk Rachel flirts with Mike. 'Behind The Scenes' Kevin McHale and Jenna Ushkowitz and both have confirmed in interviews that they think Tina and Artie will get together. Kevin McHale also mentioned that Tina and Artie's kiss was Artie's first kiss. It is unknown if it was also Tina's first kiss. Quotes "I would get down on one knee if I could." ''Artie, The Power Of Madonna ''"I really admire you, Artie. I had no idea how difficult this was." Tina, Wheels "H-H-How did it happen? You don't talk about it much." ''Tina, Wheels ''"My mom and I got in a really bad car accident when I was eight. She was fine but I've been in the chair ever since. But I want to be very clear.. I still have the use of my penis." Artie, Wheels "I think the way I was objectifying Tina may have sent her over the edge." ''Artie, The Power Of Madonna ''"My eyes are up here! I am person with feelings, get out of my grill! My growing feminism will cut you in half like the righteous blade of equality!" Tina, The Power Of Madonna "From the get-go Artie & Tina's drama has been more serious as opposed to the superficial stuff of fighting over leads in glee. I think that''s the good thing about the show -- we portray the different kinds of relationships. I feel like Artie & Tina are the Cory & Topanga of Glee. They’ll always be together." ''Kevin McHale ''"How is that a bad thing? Maybe if we seem more dangerous, people will stop flushing my glasses down the toilet." ''Artie, Bad Reputation ''"No you sound good, I sound like someone just put tap shoes on a horse and shot it." ''Artie, Dream On ''" I can't believe I just bought tap shoes!" ''Artie, Dream On Category:Relationships